create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:StormieCreater/Corridor of Creatures (Fanfic collab)
Order: Me Missette Createsans K9luvthatleo Chapter 1 "Have a good day, sweetie!" "We hope you have a wonderful day!" That's what she thought. Her parent's cheerful voices rang through Natalie Davenport's head as she walked home from school. Friends call her Nola, if she had any. Because of her shyness and social anxiety, she couldn't make friends. Everyone just stared at her, and she didn't even speak up in her classes. Some first day of second grade this turned out to be. She was finally happy to be walking home from school, and having the comfort of her own home and two parents by her side. But when she saw the smoke above the horizon, she immediatly started ot panic. She ran as fast as she could to her home, only to be found it ''was the one the smoke signal was coming from. She stared at her house. It was on fire. She tried to keep herself form crying, but the tears seemed to roll faster than a drag racer. She spotted a lady with an opera mask over her eyes, and a beautiful fan in front of her face. She looked trustable, but she wasn't sure. "W-who are you?" Nola stuttered "I am a worker from the child protection service" She softly said "I saw your house catch on fire. Your parents tried to get out, but they didn't make it" Nola's eyes stung with more tears. "But don't worry, we'll find a home for you" Nola's blood shot eyes looked up at her "B-but this was my home" "Not anymore. Don't worry" the lady pulled away her mask and fan, revealing a more horrifying look and creepy looking eyes. She smiled a scary looking grin "I'll...protect you" Nola yelped and ran away from her. When she looked back, she saw the lady was chasing her. "Why are you running?! I'll provide a good home for you!" Nola kept on running. Her legs were grew tired and the only way she could lose her was in the dark forest she spotted. She quickly dashed in there and lost her. When she looked back, the lady wasn't behind her. She was breathing heavily. Her adrenaline glands were pumping high speeds. She wasn't sure of what to make of this. Her parents were dead, her house was burnt to the ground, and a scary-looking lady was after her. She shuttered at the thought. As she tried to walk around and get used to her new surroundings, and home, she stepped on what she thought was light to the foot. The ground seemed so thin. When she put her full weight on it, it ripped apart, and Nola fell into the abyss. When she hit the ground with a loud thud, every part of her body seemed to be hurting. Even her hair hurt. Before she fell unconscious, she muttered three words "Where am I?" Chapter 2 As evening was beginning to approach the forest, a young fawn strolled through playing her flute. No one was around for miles, so it was a perfect time to play without any creature complaning of noise. She sat against the tree, and took a break from playing her flute. The fawn looked at the clouds, daydreaming about many things. She was lost in her thoughts until she heard a loud groan. She froze a bit, as the noise startled her. When the fawn turned to peer over the other side of the tree, she saw something she wasn't expecting. A young girl was laying unconscious on the ground, and looked as if she had fallen from somewhere. The fawn quickly approached her, as her brown eyes scanned over the girl seeing she had some bumps and bruises. "An outsider.. the others are going to be surprised by this." The fawn mumbled to herself, before she picked up the little girl, and started to bring her back to the main part of the forest. The fawn knocked on the door of the wooden cabin, and a dwarf opened it up within seconds. He smiled. "North, good to see you! What brings you here?" The dwarf asked. North bit her lip. "Well Dewey, this may seem weird. But I found a human girl unconscious behind a tree when I was taking a walk." She said, before North showed the girl in her arms. Dewey gasped. The girl didn't look seriously injured, but who knows. "North, bring her in here, we need to check if she had any serious injuries immediately." He directed, as he let North walk in and place the girl on a couch. Dewey first iced some of the bruises to make the swelling go down, then he cleaned the scrapes and put wraps on them. Lastly, he put a cold cloth over the girl's head, and put a blanket on her. "Thank you for bringing her here, North. Any ideas on where she could have came from?" Dewey asked. North shook her head. "You're welcome, and I have no idea. She must've fallen from somewhere though.. do you think?" She started to ask. Dewey shook his head. "That would be impossible. Bindy shut the hole years ago after the last inccident with a human." He reminded her. "I suppose so. But this girl seems a lot younger than the previous human.." North mentioned, looking at the girl's face. "Yes, but we don't know why she's here, or how she got here. We'll ask her questions in the morning after she wakes up." Dewey said with a sigh. North nodded her head. "Okay, and I have to go now. My parents will get angry if I'm not home for dinner on time." "See you tomorrow, North." Dewey said as North waved goodbye and exited the cabin. Dewey glanced back at the girl, and thought of only one thing. If this girl did come from another place possibly, how would they get her back home? Part 3 Axel's POV: I was Sentry-ing to make up for, uh, "accidentally" ruining half the library. I took a nap. 2 hours after I started napping, Jax yelled at me. "Axel! There's an outsider here!" he yelled. "Sure there is." I said. Jax picked me up and took me to Dewey's cabin. He knocked on the door and Dewey let us in. There ''was an outsider! "What the- Wow, Jax wasn't kidding." I said. "I hope that one child protector lady doesn't find her here." Jax said. I nodded in agreement. "Hiding her is gonna be harder than a rock made of mythril." I said. "Agreed." everyone agreed with me. TBC Part 4 Daisy's POV There was an outsider here? How? I went to find Lily. Once I did, I tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey Lily," I started, "you gotta come with me." "Why?" She asked, kicking up her soccer ball, then catching it. "'Cause, there's an outsider here, we gotta go see her." "Ugh, fine." Lily kicked her soccer ball into a nearby bush. "But only for a little bit." Once we arrived at Dewey's cabin, we knocked on the door. Dewey opened it and we walked in. Jax and Axel were in there too. "How's the outsider doing?" I asked. The others shrugged. "She's still unconscious. She should be okay. And conscious soon." Dewey said. I nodded. Part 5 After what seemed like forever, Nola felt her hand twitch and she tried to regain some of her eyesight. What she saw now was a blur. When she finally sat up, she rubbed her head where her bruise was, and shook her head. "Hey, you're awake!" A dwarf with a dark brown hat came in, with a cup of peppermint tea in it. When Nola turned around to see him, she gasped, and hid her face within the blanket. When she peeked out, the cup of peppermint tea was in front of her. She peeked her arm out to grab the cup, and took a sip. Her brain felt like it would explode. This was the best peppermint tea she has ever had! She took a couple more sips, than put the cup back on the side table. She looked around at her surroundings, and saw many beautiful wood carvings. Whoever this person was, he was a good woodcarver. "I knew you would like the tea" Nola turned her head back to the dwarf "It's my special recipe" Nola smiled, but didn't say a word. "Not a girl with words, huh?" The dwarf smiled "That's alright" But, before he turned back to his wood carvings, he turned back to her. "Oh! Where are my manners? Do you have a name?" Nola nodded, but wasn't sure if she should say something. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to" The dwarf smiled at her before returning to work. But until he heard Nola squeak out "Natalie". He turned around and wiped his brow with the end of his sleeve. "What was that?" Nola gulped "Uh..." Her voice quivered "M-my name is N-Natalie. Natalie Davenport. You can call me Nola. I-If-If you want" The dwarf got off his carving stool and went over to Nola with an extended hand and a smile. "I'm Dewey McCarthy" Nola smiled shyly and shook his hand. In her opinion, he had the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Her face grew warm when she stopped shaking his hand. Nola tried standing up, but felt a bit wobbly. "Here" Dewey supported her "Let me help you" And in no time, Nola regained her balance. "Um, I think I might head out" Nola stuttered "Uh, y'know, to check out the place. Maybe?" "Sure, go on ahead!" Dewey suggested "And don't worry. Everyone's real nice here" Nola smiled, and headed out the door. This was going to be the start of a new adventure for her. Part 6 "You can be such a fool sometimes, North." North's eyes looked like daggers as she glared at Ria. "I'm a fool? Ria, there is no way she would've survived in the forest on her own, and she was injured." North said. "I understand ''that '' , but who's to say this human isn't a danger to us." Ria retorted. Nola was exploring the main part of the forest where most of the creatures were, when she overheard North and Ria bickering. "She's a little girl, I doubt she'll be any danger." North said. A danger? Nola tilted her head in confusement. Why would she be a danger to these creatures? Briar huffed. "I suppose so. Let's hope you're right, North." Ria said, before she shot up into the air and flew away. North shook her head. "Stubborn mink.." She mumbled under her breath as she walked away. Nola, who was very confused at this point, was about to go follow North. But suddenly, she bumped into a stranger. When Nola looked up, she was startled to see it was two skeletons. As Nola stared at them, one of the skeletons look horrified and pointed a finger. "She's the human!" He screeched, before jumping onto the shorter one. "Jax, look at her, she's harmless." The shorter one said. He looked back down at Nola. "Heh, sorry kid, he gets a bit jumpy around new people." The skeleton said, pointing to Jax. "Anyways, I'm Axel, and the one who's shaking is Jax. Nice to meet ya." Axel said waving. Nola slowly waved back. "I'm Nola.." She said quietly. "Lola? I can't hear you, kid." Axel said. Nola gulped. "Nola." She repeated, a bit louder this time. Axel smiled. "Well, nice to meet you Nola. And what are you doing all the way by yourself out here? Comeon', we can show you some of our friends here." Axel said. Part 7 Axel's POV: So, Jax and I are showin' the human around. Jax was silent the entire time. "He's not always this quiet." I said. I promised one lady that I'd protect any human to come here. Guh, I hate promises. We saw Briar. Jax started to blush. Briar walked over to us. "Jax. Axel. What are you doing with that human?" she asked. "Showin' 'er around." I said. "Okay, Red." I said to Nola. "Nola." she corrected. "I stink with names, I'm callin' ya Red." I responded. "Anyways, this is Briar. Bri, as I call 'er." Nola smiled. This is goin' well. TBC Part 8 Lily's POV Daisy and I were hanging around when Axel and Jax came by with the outsider girl. "Hi," Daisy said, waving to Axel and Jax. "What's going on?" "We're showing Nola around." Jax replied. "Oh," I started, "so that's her name." Daisy walked over to Nola and started talking, "Hi, I'm Daisy and that fairy over there is Lily." Nola smiled shyly, waving. I waved back, then Axel, Jax, and Nola headed off. Once they were gone, I frowned at Daisy. "Hey, I wanted to say hi to her." I said. Daisy blinked a couple of times, "Oh, I'm sorry." "No you aren't." I responded. "Ugh, you're so annoying." Daisy shouted. "No, you are." Daisy ignored me and put on her make up. Part 9 Axel ended his tour by taking Nola to a Milkshake Bar. Inside, a red, flurry blob was wiping off the countertop. "Ey, it's the bone dogs!" He called out "What up?" "I'll have my usual, Edge" Axel pointed out. Jax pushed him aside "Make mine with extra whip!" Edge winked at them, then looked over at Nola "And who are you, m'lady?" Nola looked up, looked around, then pointed at herself "M-me?" Edge nodded "What shall I get you?" "Uh..." Nola's voice shaked. She looked over at Axel and Jax. Axel winked at her, and Jax was giving her a thumbs up. Nola looked back. "I guess I'll have a chocolate, sh-shake, maybe with whip on it. I-I guess" "Uh" Jax said "You got that, right, Edge?" "You bet!" Edge put his hand on top of Nola's. "I'll be done with your shake faster than you can say 'O'l buddy ol' pal'" Then he went to work. As soon as he finished, they all took a sip. Nola licked her lips, smiling. "This is amazing!" "He's the best milkshake tender ever!" Jax enthusiactically declared. Edge waved his hands in front of them. "Naw, I don't like to brag" Then he went back to work. The bell of the Bar door opened, showing another monster coming in. He looked nonhuman, with marigold skin, ash brown hair, and screaming silver-blue eyes. Based on his attire, he seemed to be a martial artist of sorts. He sat next to Jax. "Hey, Felix!" Jax waved "Hello, Jax" He greeted in his slight Canadian accent. He looked over and saw Nola, and raised an eyebrow at the skeletons "What did you do, boys?" "Nothing, Sensei" Axel blurted "Yea, nothing!" Jax agreed "It was North who brought the human into the world! We're just showing her around" Felix looked at Nola again, and when his silver-blue eyes met her brown ones, she hid behind her milkshake cup. "A bit shy, isn't she?" Felix asked "Quiet, too" Axel added. Nola blushed and sunk into her shirt. "It's alright, young lady" Felix smiled at her as she peeked from behind her cup "You can trust me. What's your name?" Nola gulped. "Uh...N-Nola, sir" Felix chuckled a bit and looked at the skeletons. "I think she's rather cute" Axel and Jax agreed, and Nola turned a thick shade of red. "I-I b-better get h-home. I mean, t-to Dewey's house. Maybe" "Awwwwwww!" Jax whined, as he put his head back "But there's so much we want you to see!" "I think I agree with the little munchkin" Axel put his hand on her back "C'mon Jax" "Fiiine" Jax whined more, and he got up from his chair. "It was very nice to meet you, Nola" Felix shook her hand Nola smiled, as she grabbed Axel's hand with her other one "You too" Part 10 Nola had thanked Axel and Jax for the tour around the forest, and went back to Dewey's cabin. When she opened the door, he was busy carving a picture of a crow into a piece of wood. Nola was awed at how good it looked, so she hovered over his shoulder looking at it. Dewey placed his carving knife down, and noticed Nola behind him. He smiled. "Nola, how did you enjoy the forest?" He asked. Nola blinked, and looked away from the carving. "Oh, it was nice. Axel and Jax showed me around, and I got to meet some of their friends." She explained. Dewey nodded his head. "Good. You'll learn your way around the forest eventually, it may seem big but it's easy to go through." Dewey said. He blew some dust from the wood off of his table, and placed his carving on the shelf next to a few others. Nola looked at them, seeing each one was a different symbol, or animal. Each one unique and different in it's own way. "I like your carvings, they look really nice.." She said a bit shyly. "Thank you! I take pride in my carvings." Dewey said, picking one up. "They're not easy to make, but I enjoy doing it anyway." He said, placing the carving in his hand back down. Nola nodded her head, and looked down at her feet. It was pretty late, and after what had happened before, she was exhausted. Nola yawned, and cleared her throat. "So... where should I sleep exactly?" She asked. "Oh! There's a spare bedroom in the back. North was also kind enough to lend you some of her old clothes, so they will work for now." He said. "Okay, tell North I said thank you, and goodnight." Nola said. "Will do." Dewey said, before retuning to clean off his desk. Nola went into the bedroom, got changed, and went under her covers. It didn't take long enough before her eyelids felt heavy, and sleep took over. Before she fell asleep though, she had wondered what tomorrow morning would bring. Part 11 Axel's POV: Jax and I were at home. To take up less room, we just share a house. "So, that kid was nice, right, man?" I asked Jax. "Yes! Maybe she might stay in the woods." he said happily. "Don't get your hopes up." I told him. "That uber-creep opera lady might come to get her, or that weirdo goblin." I said. Jax sighed. "Maybe..." he said. We went to our rooms. I could only hope that they'd keep their gross mitts off of Nola. TBC Part 12 Athena's POV Where is that girl? I was searching the area she ran off into, and I came across a hole. Didn't she fall into it? I didn't see her in the hole, neither did I see her get out of it. Maybe she got out when I wasn't looking. I decided to go forwards to see if I could find her. If I didn't see her, I'd return to this hole. Daisy's POV I was hanging out with Briar, since Lily was for some dumb reason mad at me. "So," Briar started, "what do you think about Nola?" "Oh, Nola..." I said, "Too shy, needs me to help her out." "I could help ya," Briar said. "Sure, Lily wouldn't even agree to this. You're way better than Lily." Lily's POV Some friend she is! I just overheard her conversation with Briar. I went off to go find some other people to talk to instead of the selfish Daisy. Part 13 After Nola woke up and had her breakfast (which Dewey made VERY delicious), she decided to head out with him and talk. "And that's why I never made friends" Nola concluded "Oh, that's horrible!" Dewey commented "A world with no friends!" "Yea" Nola looked into his chocolate brown eyes "But since I met you guys, you really understand me" "Aw, Nola" Dewey smiled. But before their conversation went any furthur, Daisy and Briar were spotted coming towards her. "Hello!" Daisy greeted "So you're the human!" "Uh, yea" Nola stuttered "Well, we were just passing by" Briar started to say, then she winked at Dewey "You seem so shy" "I guess..." Nola looked to her side "Well, we can help you become the outgoing girl everyone loves!" Daisy declared "B-but, I like who I am" Nola pointed to herself. "But do you want to have friends?' Briar asked her "Cause shy girls are awefully lonely!" Nola gasped. Dewey gently gripped her shoulders. "Girls, enough of this!" "Yea, move along!" Someone called. It was two sky serpents and a fairy. Lily, Bindy, and Eddie. "Hey, Nola" Bindy pushed past Briar "It's okay. They do this a lot" "Yea" Lily pushed back Daisy "Don't listen to them" Suddenly, Nola gripped her head and fell to her kness. Dewey made sure Nola was alright. When she looked up, her eyes were glowing yellow. "I don't need friends!" She said "You all are jokes!" She stood up and held out a fist "I can just destroy you right now!" But before she could, she froze and gripped her eyes shut. When she opened her eyes, they were back being brown. "Wha-what happened?" She blinked. Everyone else came to see her. "I knew it!" Briar started to judge "She is just a threat! She just came here to destroy us!" Felix looked at Nola "We don't know that, Briar" "How could she even?" Eddie stood up to her "I tried to warn you all!" Briar went up to Jax "C'mon Jax. You believe me, right?" She fluttered her eyelashes. "Uh, I, uh" Jax blushed. "C'mon" Axel retaliated "That's ridiculous!" "I...think?" Jax concluded "See?" Briar pointed at Nola "That human is nothing but a nuisense!" Tears stung Nola's eyes as she ran away from the group, crying. Dewey ran after her to make sure if she was alright. But he wasn't sure if she was. Nola collasped on the ground sobbing her eyes out. She had no friends at her school, her parents were killed, she had no home, and it seemed her new friends all turned against her. She thought there was no hope left. And she had no idea who was possessing her. Part 14 Bindy wacked Briar on the top of her head with her tail. "What's wrong with you? You just made Nola cry!" She scolded. Briar scoffed. "Are you kidding me? That human is clearly '' a threat, you all just witnessed it!" Briar exclaimed. "Bri, you're out of line. She's a little girl, what harm would she bring to us?" Axel questioned. "Please, age doesn't defy what she's capable of. Her eyes were glowing yellow, and that's not normal for a human." Briar retorted. Jax glanced down at his shoes. Nola had turned angry for a split moment, but then returned to normal afterwards. Though Briar was right that it wasn't normal for a human to do that, Jax wasn't sure what to believe... "I agree, Briar. Surely if Nola wasn't a threat to us, she wouldn't have done what she just did." Daisy said, flipping some of her hair back. Steam blew out of Bindy's ears, but before she could say anything, Eddie stopped her. "Forget them. If they want to believe something that isn't true, then they can go right on ahead. Come on, guys." He said, before walking off. Lily, Axel, Jax, and Bindy followed shortly after. Before Jax made it halfway, Briar stood infront of him. "Oh, Jax." She started to say. Jax gulped. "Do you ''really believe that she isn't a threat? I wouldn't lie, now would I?" She asked, while fluttering her eyes at him. Axel noticed Jax was lingering from the group, and walked back to get him. "Go flirt with dirt or something, Bri." He said sarcastically, before dragging Jax back into the group. Meanwhile, Nola was still sobbing on the ground. She had run as fast as her legs could take her, and wasn't sure where she was. After a while, her sobbing ceased and turned to light sniffles. Her vision was blurry for the many tears that filled them, so she blinked her eyes slowly. When her sight cleared, she saw she wasn't near Dewey's house, or the bar, not even near a tree she recognized. A heavy gust of wind blew over her, which caused her to shiver when it came in contact with her skin. One thing crossed Nola's mind as she sat there. How could she go back? She just scared her friends, possibly now ex-friends, when she turned angry. Nola didn't even know where it came from. She sighed, and slowly stood up even though her legs felt wobbly. Nola needed to find shelter somewhere. She walked passed what seemed like an endless amount of trees, and found a small wooden house. Nola slowly walked up to it, and hesitantly knocked on the door. When the person who lived there answered, she gasped. "Nola, what are you doing out here?" North asked concerned. Part 15 Etch's POV: Bruce and I were watching a little girl and a faun. We were silent. "North... I'm not a threat, I promise..." the little human girl said. Gosh, I was hungry for human. Bruce held me back and put a paw over my mouth. "I believe you, Nola. It's pretty late, you should come inside before Etch and Bruce try to get you." the faun says. I tried to speak, but it was all muffled. "Th-thank you..." the human girl said. She walked into the faun's house. I grumbled angrily. Well done, Bruce. Little girl got away... TBC Part 16 Athena's POV I couldn't find that girl, so I returned to the hole. As I was walking to the hole, I stepped forward, but I didn't feel the ground. Instead, I found myself falling a few feet, then I landed on some grass. I stood up and brushed off my clothes. So this is where that girl went. I decided to go search the area to see if I could find her. Part 17 "Dewey, Wait!" Felix called out to the running dwarf, accompanied by Axel and Jax. When they finally found him, he was catching his breath. "I, I can't, I can't find her" Dewey said through breaths. "Where are the others?" "Eddie and Bindy wen tot talk to Briar while Lily went to talk to Daisy" Axel explained "At least I think that's what happened" "Is the human ok?!" Jax cried out "Oh, I hope so" Dewey told them "The tracks lead to North's house. If we have time, we can catch her" And the four of them took off to North's house. Nola peeked out the windows to see if her friends might be coming. Just then, she saw the worst thing in her life...Athena. She hid behind the curtains. "What's wrong?" North asked her "Athena" Nola told her "Athena?" North repeated "A child protection lady scary beyond all reason who is trying to take me away from my home" Nola explained "And if she sees me here, she might try to hurt you!" Just then, Nola collasped on the ground, gripping her chest. North backed away slowly. Nola's eyes turned yellow. It was just an hour until they finally got to North's house. When Dewey opened the door, they gasped to find an unconscious North on the ground. Jax screamed and jumped into Felix's arms "North!" Dewey held her in his arms "You don't think..?!" Jax started to say. Just then, they heard a gritted breathing in the corner. When they turned, it was a possesed Nola. She attacked, and lead them out of North's house. "Nola!" Axel tried to snap her out of it. It was a while until Felix realized who was possessing her. "Lilith" He said under his breath, then he said out loud. "Let me handle it! And whatever you do, don't hurt the human!" After a possessed Nola scrambled around Felix's range, Felix finally managed to wrestle her to the ground. "Let me go, imbecile!" A demonic voice came out. Just then, Nola's eyes turned back brown and her face turned red while trying to fight Lilith's possession. She noticed Felix was pinning her down to the ground. "F-F-Felix?!" "You're going to be okay, Nola" Felix reassured her without letting go "I just have to trap Lilith until-" "Stop this instant!" someone yelled. It was Athena "And let go of my pri-uh, I mean child this instant!" "You don't understand, lady!" Jax tried to tell her. Nola's eyes turned yellow. As Athena pushed Felix aside to grab Nola's hand, Lilith escaped with Nola in her possession into the trees. Athena chased after her. "We must assemble everyone!" Felix commanded "We have to make sure Nola breaks free of her possession!" Part 18 Bindy, Eddie, Willow, and Lily had all raced to North's house, with Briar and Daisy unwillingly following behind. When they entered, they were shocked at what they heard. "She's possessed, by Lilith?" Bindy asked, here eyes still looking with a question. Felix nodded his head. "Yes, that is why Nola is acting the way she is. But, we all must save her and stop Lilith before things get worst." He said. "Yea, and not to mention we gotta' avoid that freaky lady," Axel added. Briar stood to the side and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. She glanced over at North and Dewey. North was unconscious, and Dewey had placed her on the couch in her living room. One thing crossed Briar's mind though, was she wrong about Nola being bad? "I'd say we split up into two groups. One of us goes after the lady, while the rest of us go save Nola." Lily suggested. Felix nodded his head. "Good idea. Briar, Bindy, Axel, Lily, and I can go after Nola." Felix said. Briar groaned, and Axel grunted when he heard he had to be in a group with Briar. "Willow, Jax, Daisy, Eddie, and Willow can go after Athena." Felix finished. The creatures nodded their heads in understanding. Dewey put a cloth on North's head. "I'll stay at North's house, in case anything happens, or if North wakes up." He said. "Okay, we all know the plan, now let's go save Nola!" Felix said with determination. As the groups split off, two creatures from the midst watched close by. The shorter one snickered. "So.. they're going to find the human girl." He said out loud, licking his lips. Bruce sighed. "Etch, I don't think-" Etch cut him off. "Quiet! I've had enough of waiting around. I'm going to get that human, once and for all, with or without your help." Etch said coldly. Part 19 Etch's POV: Bruce won't help me, I'll go capture the human myself. I had to keep out of sight to the others, or they's freak out. I saw Bruce walk up to them. "Hey, um... Etch is after that little girl." he said. I gasped quietly. Traitor... I no longer felt motivation. I just slumped myself against a tree and started to cry. Bruce pulled me out of the bushes. Everyone gasped. I looked at Bruce, then found new motivation. I got out of his grip and threw him to the ground. I was restrained by 3 of those idiots that came after the human. I can't believe it... Bruce promised to be there for me... And he went behind my back. Golly, I wish it'd start raining... TBC Part 20 Athena's POV After much running, I couldn't keep up with that girl and the other creature. They disappeared out of sight, and I gave up. I'll go back after her after I get a break. Just then, I saw a group of four creatures in the distance. Oh no, they were the ones from earlier. I hid so they couldn't find me. I heard them come closer. "Ugh, where is that lady? I wanna go back to my home so I can arrange my makeup!" One said, I saw her blue dress. They didn't see me, so they left. I sighed of relief and I started after that girl again. Part 21 After a while of scrambling in the trees, Lilith climbed down, no sight of creatures anywhere. "Ugh! I can't keep fighting this girl!" Lilith said, then let Nola go. The girl fell to the ground unconscious. "I gotta find someone else to possess" she disappeared. While trying to find Nola, Felix was interrogating Etch. "Why are you chasing after Nola?!" "I'll never talk!" Etch turned his head away. Briar batted her eyes at him "But we just want a little...answer" As she rubbed her tail around him. Etch gulped. "Okay, okay! I want to eat her!" "What?!" Bindy gasped. "Humans look juicy" Etch explained "Their veins look so good to bite into! I must. Eat. Humans!" Axel squeezed something from a red bottle into Etch's mouth. Etch went wild "What is that savory taste?!" "Ketchup" Axel told him "Try it sometime. It's better than huma flesh" Etch took the bottle out of Axel's hands "Gimme!" "Well" Bindy commented "That went well" "Now, let's focus on finding Nola" Felix told them "I think the job is done" Axel looked through some bushes "I found her" The group approached the frail, unconscious body. Felix picked her up. "Let's take her back to North's. We can catch Lilith another day" Part 22 North slowly regained her vision as light entered her view. She blinked her eyes, and slowly sat up. The top of her head had a throbbing pain that made her flinch. "Ugh.. did a brick hit my head or something?" She groaned, feeling the bump on her head. Dewey placed a cool cloth on top of it. "Nope, that was Nola. She was possessed by Lilith, so it caused her to attack you. But, things should be better now." He said. Bindy opened the door, and Felix walked in carrying Nola. "Nola!" Dewey gasped, standing up in shock. Felix placed Nola down on one of the sofas. "Nola should be okay. Lilith isn't possessing her anymore. She has some bruises that need to be treated, though." Felix explained. Dewey rushed to get some cool wraps to ease the swelling on Nola's bruises. After they were wrapped, he sighed and sat down. "Finally, I hope no one else gets injured now." He said with a chuckle. North nodded her head. "Yea, let's hope so. But, why did Lilith possess Nola? I mean, she is just a human after all." North said, sitting back and thinking. Bindy shrugged her shoulders. "Dunno'... maybe because of the fact that Nola is human? Like she was maybe an easy target or something." She explained. "Whatever Lilith's reason was, we just have to hope she doesn't possess Nola again. And that means we have to protect Nola from Lilith." Felix said. The group nodded their heads. They sat there talking for a bit, waiting for Nola to wake up. But still, why did Lilith possess Nola? Part 23 Bruce's POV: Etch keeps shunning me for ratting him out. Honestly, I felt really alone... I saw a red demon lady and walked over to her. "Uh, ma'am...?" I said. She looked at me coldly, and I backed up, but bumped into a goblin. He grabbed my arms to keep me from runnin'. "You'll be the perfect bait." The demon said coldly. "Bait?" I repeated, in horror. They took me to a place far in the woods. TBC Part 24 Daisy's POV I just saw some goblin and a demon lady take away Bruce... "Maybe I should tell the others..." I said aloud. "Yeah, ya should." Someone said. I turned around, it was Lily. "Oh, it's you." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah. It's me, now, let's go tell the others." Lily started to head out for the others, then she turned around. "You coming or not?" "...Yeah, I am." Part 25 Nola sat nervously, chewing her fingernails. Whoever was controlling her, was either mad or insane. She scooted near Dewey. "Uh" Nola started to say "D-Dewey?" "Yea, Nola?" Dewey responded "Uh, well" when Nola's brown eyes locked with Dewey's, she almost chickened out, but didn't "Um, if we don't get through this, there's, there's something I need to tell you" "What is it?" Dewey asked. Nola gulped, and with one deep breath she started to say "I want you to know that you are the best dwarf I have ever met" Dewey looked shocked "You-You really think so?" Nola warmly smiled and blushed "I do" Dewey smiled back "Aw, Nola..." Before their conversation got any deeper, Daisy and Lily returned. Felix ran to greet them. "Did you find anything?" "Lilith is going to possess Bruce" Daisy informed Etch at first looked worried, then he scowled "He deserved it" North grabbed him by the shirt collar "Look! Your best friend is in trouble! He may have done some things in the past, but you HAVE to let it go! Understand?!" North let go, leaving a dumbfounded Etch "I am so in love with her right now" he mumbled "Alright, everyone" Felix gathered his team "We have one final shot at catching Lilith and save Bruce. It's time to finish this once and for all" Part 26 "Okay, so what's the plan?" Briar asked Felix, placing a hand on her hip. Felix thought for a moment. "We'll all go together. First, we'll save Bruce, and then we'll capture Lilith and Julian." He said. "I think we should split apart, we could cover more ground when tracking Bruce down," Bindy said. "It could be too dangerous, there's safety in numbers. We must stick together." Willow said. Bindy sighed and nodded her head. "Okay, if that's what you guys think is the best thing to do." She said, her mind still thinking her plan might be a better idea. "Okay, the first obvious place we'll all go is the building Julian and Lilith are in. Bruce is surely in there. When we go in there, we have to be quiet, our priority is saving Bruce." Felix said, and the group nodded in understanding. "Well then, let's do this." Etch said, and the creatures all went out to save Bruce. Part 27 Bruce's POV: That red demon chick wants to possess me... but not actually me, she wants Etch. I'm trapped here, I have absolutely no way to warn anyone... Axel's POV: Good grief, I'm tired of runnin'... UGH, fugget it... I finally used my magic and teleported to where Julian and Lilith are keepin' that werewolf. I, obviously, got there before anyone else. Neither Julian or Lilith were there. The wolf's muzzle was tied shut with a cloth. Sheesh, I know it's a trap, but I gotta 'elp him.. I started to untie him, but - Surprise, readers - it was a trap. He was freed, but I was stuck in the air by my ankle. GREAT. "Alrighty, Wolfy, ya gotta run and get the others! I can get myself freed from here." I ordered. He ran on all 4s, as per dog, to warn the others. The goblin untied my ankle and the demon tied me up with a lock and chains. I was chained to the ground. Ya think these are ordinary chains? They ain't. Only the one that summoned them can break 'em, and they hold the key to the lock. I'm screwed... TBC Category:Blog posts